Sulli
| death_date = | birth_place = Busan, South Korea | occupation = Singer-songwriter, actress, model | group_debut = September 5, 2009 | solo_debut = June 29, 2019 | years = 2005–2019 | height = 169 cm | weight = 41 kg | blood = O | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = f(x) }} Sulli (설리) was a South Korean singer-songwriter, actress and model under SM Entertainment. She was a member of the girl group f(x), but left the group on August 2015 to focus on her acting career. In June 2019, it was announced that Sulli was set to make a return to the idol scene. She debuted as a soloist on June 29, 2019 with the digital single album "Goblin"."Sulli Drops Details For Solo Single Album “Goblin” And Special Stage" On October 14, 2019, Sulli passed away at her home in Seongnam, Gyeonggi-do in a suspected suicide.Yonhap: K-pop star Sulli found dead: policeThe Guardian: Sulli, K-pop star and actor, found dead aged 25Hankyoreh: 가수 설리 자택서 숨진 채 발견…경찰, 타살 흔적 없어 Early life and career Sulli was born March 29, 1994, in Busan, South Korea. In 2005, Sulli joined SM Entertainment and debuted as a child actress at age 11 in the SBS drama '' Ballad of Seodong''. She had various roles in multiple films over the next four years until her idol debut on September 5, 2009 in the girl group f(x) with the digital single "La Cha Ta". Following her debut as an idol, Sulli returned as an actress and starred in as lead in To the Beautiful You in 2012. In 2013, Sulli became the face of makeup brand Etude House along with fellow f(x) member Krystal. In 2014, Sulli appeared in hit films, The Pirate and Fashion King. During promotions for Red Light, Sulli took a break from all activities due to being mentally and physically exhausted from the continuous, malicious comments and false rumors that had been spread about her.Soompi: f(x)’s Sulli to Take a Break From All Entertainment Activities SM Entertainment later announced to take legal action against the individual spreading malicious rumors.Soompi: SM Entertainment Taking Legal Action against Rumors Involving f(x)’s Sulli Two months later, SM announced the person behind the rumors was caught and filed a suit against them on charges of defamation. However, charges against the accused were dropped by SM and Sulli after the accused apologized.Soompi: Netizen Spreading False Rumors about f(x)’s Sulli Caught, Charges Dropped On August 7, 2015, SM announced that Sulli had left f(x) to focus on her acting career.Soompi: (Breaking) Sulli Officially Leaves f(x) On November 9, 2018, Sulli was a featured singer in DEAN's single "Dayfly". Sulli later made her return to music on June 29, 2019 to debut as a soloist with the digital single album "Goblin". The same day, a special stage titled Peaches Go!blin '' was held in SM Town Theatre.Soompi: Sulli Confirmed To Release First Solo Track On October 14, 2019, Sulli was found dead at her home in Seongnam, Gyeonggi-do by her manager who was unable to reach her the day before. It was later confirmed by the police with the cause of death under investigation under the assumption that she took her own life. Personal life 'Education' Sulli first attended Jungbu Elementary School in Busan and later transferred to Seoul Cheongdam Elementary School. After completing her primary education, she attended Chungdam Middle School and later graduated from the Department of Theatre & Film in the School of Performing Arts Seoul. 'Relationships' In August 2014, media outlet Dispatch published a series of photos that appears to revealed Sulli out on an evening date with Dynamic Duo's Choiza. Dispatch reported that an acquaintance of both said the two were in ambiguous state of their relationship when they were first captured together in August of last year. Since then, their relationship continued to progress. Soon after the publication of the "date" photos, SM Entertainment along with Amoeba Culture confirmed that the two were in a relationship.Soompi: "Media Outlet Publishes “Date” Photos of f(x)’s Sulli and Dynamic Duo’s Choiza, Both Sides Cautiously Confirm Relationship" In March 2017, according to Star News, Sulli and Choiza were reported to have broken up after two years and seven months since they were first revealed to be dating. Their breakup was confirmed by both of their agencies with Amoeba Culture stating: "Because it's our artist's personal life, we want to be cautious, but due to a lot of interest and concern, we're releasing a statement. Choiza and Sulli, due to their busy schedules and different ways of life, naturally grew apart. The time they spent together will remain as a good memory, and they will be moving forward as friends and colleagues."Soompi: "Breaking: Sulli And Choiza Have Broken Up" A few months later after her breakup with Choiza, Sulli and band director Kim Min-joon were confirmed by Dispatch to be in a relationship after dating for two months in May, beginning their relationship in March. Two months later in July, Kim Min-joon announced their breakup on his private social media channel, writing to his fans: "Since the beginning of our relationship was revealed to everyone in a situation without our say, I am writing this because I think I should also reveal the end. Choi Jin-ri and I have decided to go our separate ways."Soompi: "Sulli And Non-Celebrity Boyfriend Part Ways After 4 Months" Discography Digital singles * "Goblin" (2019) Features * DEAN - "Dayfly" (with Rad Museum) (2018) Filmography Films * ''Punch Lady (2007) * BABO (2008) * The Pirates (2014) * Fashion King (2014) * Real (2017) Television series * Drama City (KBS, 2005) * Ballad of Seodong (SBS, 2005) * Love Needs a Miracle (MBS, 2005) - cameo * Vacation (SBS, 2006) * Oh! My Lady (SBS 2010) - cameo * To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) * Hotel Del Luna (tvN, 2019) - cameo Television shows * Inkigayo (SBS, 2010-2011) * Welcome to the Show (Sulli, 2011) * Jin Ri's Shop (Naver TV, 2018) * Night of Malicious Comments (JTBC2, 2019) Voice acting * A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2019) Documentaries * I AM. (2012) * SM Town Live in Tokyo Special Edition in 3D (2012) Endorsements * LG Household & Health Care Co., Ltd. (2009) * LG CYON New Chocolate Phone (2009) * Kay Switzerland (2009-2011) * China LG CYON Lollipop (2010) * Auction (2010) * Ottogi Pasha Pasha (2010) * Calvin Klein Jean (2010) * LG CYON Optimus Z (2010) * Crown Bakery (2010) * Sony Cyber Shot (2010) * China H2 (2010) * ELITE school uniforms (2011) * ChickenMania (2010-2012) * QUA (2010) * LG Electronics Hallyu Marketing (2010) * Smoothie King (2010) * FIFA Online 2 (2010) * Japan Euiryu & by P.D (2010) * SPA (2010) * Naver Band (2010) * Amore Pacific Etude House (2013-2014) * SK Telecom 'LTE Infinite Capacity (2013) * Jardin Cafe Real (2013) * Lovcat Paris (2013) * Lovecat Bijou Jewelry (2013) * China Joy City Freestyle 2 (2014) * Korea P&K SKII (2014) * Swarovski Korea (2014) * Jianco Sush Day Island Co., Ltd. (2014) * Estee Lauder (2014) * Dr. Rib (2018) Awards and nominations 'Mnet Asian Music Awards' Trivia * Sulli has three brothers. * Her mother enrolled her in acting school at a young age and began acting professionally at the age of 11. * Sulli is close friends with Koo Hara and Gain.Soompi: "Celebrity Best Friends Who Prove That Age Is Just A Number" Gallery F(x) Pink Tape Sulli promo photo 1.png|''Pink Tape'' F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo.png|''Red Light'' F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 2.png|''Red Light'' (2) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 3.png|''Red Light'' (3) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 4.png|''Red Light'' (4) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 5.png|''Red Light'' (5) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 6.png|''Red Light'' (6) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 7.png|''Red Light'' (7) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 8.png|''Red Light'' (8) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 9.png|''Red Light'' (9) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 10.png|''Red Light'' (10) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 11.png|''Red Light'' (11) F(x) Sulli Red Light promotional photo 12.png|''Red Light'' (12) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 1.png|"Goblin" (1) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 3.png|"Goblin" (3) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 4.png|"Goblin" (4) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 5.png|"Goblin" (5) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 6.png|"Goblin" (6) Sulli Goblin promotional photo 7.png|"Goblin" (7) Sulli Goblin upcoming special stage teaser.png|Special stage "Peaches Go!blin" teaser References Official links * Website * Instagram Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2019 debuts Category:SM Entertainment Category:Sulli Category:F(x) Category:2019 deaths